Hetalia Vs Nyotalia
by Deep.Dark.Yet.Dangerous
Summary: What if the Hetalia counties met the Nyotalia gender bent counties? Rated T for minor language. Nothing you wouldn't hear at a high school. Please R&R! Cover art drawn by me, will be colored and re-uploaded at some point. WARNING: I may be rewriting story, but don't get your hopes too high.
1. Chapter 1 Amelia

Chapter 1~ Amelia

Hetalia Vs. Nyotalia

DeepDarkYetDangerous

I guess it all started there and then; at the world conference meeting. Where I, Alfred F. Jones, A.K.A. America, attempted to try to gain everyone's attention so we could get the meeting started so we can get done sooner.

"All right guys, time to start the world meeting! Let's join hands and solve the world's problems, one by one!" I yelled.

And so, we start the meeting. Somehow though, both England and France ended up fighting, Russia and Belarus where torturing the smaller countries allied with Russia, Greece ended up passed out, and all of the other countries were doing their own little things.

That is, until Germany took the lead, and told us to take turns, and that we could only have no more than eight minutes for our solutions.

Italy's solution was the first to go. His solution was one word; pasta. It's what to be expected of the little dude! He absolutely loves his pasta! Just like me and my hamburgers!

Anyways, about halfway through the meeting I swore I heard someone quietly cough by the door. I look over to see if maybe it was Canada, just getting up to stretch, but no, he's sitting in his seat, looking as shy as usual.

I look over to the door. There, in one of the seats by the door, is this girl… Sketchbook or notebook or something in her hands, doodling something, and I can see these black head phones coming out of her ears.

"Hey, I think there's an extra person here…" I say, half to myself, but loud enough for others around me to hear.

"What are you talking about, you git? There's no one extra here!" Iggy yells at me. Of course, _he had_ to sit RIGHT next to me…

"Yes there is." I tell him. "She's sitting over there by the door, doodling something in a notebook or something of that sort."

"HEY YOU! STOP TALKING! IT'S NOT YOUR TURN!" Austria yells from across the table.

"But there's someone at the door." I speak up.

At this, everyone in the room looked over at the door.

"I don't see anything…" Iggy says. "Alfred, are you feeling okay?"

I HATE that name… And I'm pretty sure Iggy knows, and that's why he calls me by it.

"One, yes I'm feeling fine, and two, PLEASE don't call me Alfred…" I tell him in the calmest voice I can manage.

Everyone else in the room seems to agree with Iggy. No one can see anyone at the door. Maybe, just maybe I'm just seeing things…

I look back to the door to see if maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me. No, she's still there.

"Maybe you're seeing a reflection or something." England suggests.

"I don't know…" I say as I stand up. I start to walk over to the door. 'I could have just been seeing a reflection or something… I mean, I was right under a light…'

I get to where the girl was sitting and I still see her, but she looked sorta faded. Kinda like Canada when he's not around people he knows, likes, or is in an uncomfortable situation.

I look behind me and see every face belonging to a country sitting around the table staring at me with shock, wonder, and amusement. They probably all thought I had finally lost it.

I knew what I had to do though. 'The girl is in her own world, so she isn't paying any attention, and that's why she's so faded.' I thought to myself.

I reach out and tap her shoulder gently and she looks up and sees me.

"Oh, sorry!" The girl says as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out an iPod to pause the music.

"BLOODY HELL!" I can't help but to laugh as I hear England shout in shock as everyone else in the room begins to see the girl.

"What's your issue?" The girl says standing up. Wow, she looked pretty mad, and she looked like she could easily beat someone up.

"How… How did you just… just suddenly… appear?" Finland asked quietly, but in this situation, his small, quiet question, seemed to boom in our ears.

"Suddenly… appear?" The girl repeated in disbelief.

She thought for a few seconds, and then said, "Oh… Sorry 'bout that… Maddie always says that when I zone out, or I'm in my own world, I start to fade off… Sorry." She gave a nervous smile.

"Vhat is your name? Vhat are you doing here?" Germany asked politely.

"Huh? My name? I'm Amelia Jones. I got here a little early for the meeting I was supposed to come for, so I thought I could just sit in the room and wait until everyone else showed up. I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting though." The girl, or Amelia, said.

"Ah… So, you're here for the Nyotalia meeting than, da?" Russia asked.

"Yep." Amelia replied.

"The what meeting?" I asked.

"Nyotalia." England said. "It's basically the female representatives of the world countries."

"Yeah, basically." Amelia agrees. 'Wow, who agrees with Iggy?'

"So, if you represent a country, which country do you represent?" I just have to know.

"I represent the U.S.A! The United States of America!" Amelia says proudly, with one hand on her hip and the other giving the group a thumbs up, her bright baby blue eyes gleaming with confidence.

I don't know what to think. I just stand there, staring. I mean, I guess I should have seen that. She was just shorter than me, with short, amber hair that was shoulder length and curled slightly inwards with one hair that refused to stay with the others, but had a slightly different curve to it. She was wearing a jade green mini skirt and a crop top that showed off her fit stomach and a WWII American Bomber jacket almost the exact same as mine, and a pair of worn out sneakers.

But I still couldn't shake the fact that she was the female counterpart of me.

"Alfred, are you ok? You don't look alright…" I faintly hear Iggy ask me. I could hear the concern in his voice.

Well, I guess the shock was a little bit much for me, 'cause the next thing I knew, I was waking up to see all of the world counties' faces staring down on me.

**Notes:**

**(6/5/12 Edit) I originally named Amelia with the last name Crabtree, but I wrote all of this before I knew anything (even appearances) about the Nyotalia group… **

**So I am going through and editing out/in things that were wrong/left out/whatever, 'cause I had edited this before, with the printed out stuff I had, and I had just needed to go back and fix it on my computer.**

**This is just an edit, and I don't know when the next chapter will be up, as I don't currently know where the notebook I was writing this story in is at, and this story has gotten _SOOOOOOOOO_ OOC, that I've almost literally gotten myself into a corner, or between a rock and a hard place or whatever you want to call it, where I don't know where I really _COULD_ go with the story. When I find that notebook though, I try again and see where I can think to go…**

**But I do find it funny how I find this story so OOC, and it's one of my lease favorite stories of mine (not including the two that were my two first stories, the first of which will never see the light of day, not even to my friends… It was BADDDDDD…. . ), but this story seems to be the story that fills up my e-mail account with favs, reviews, and what-not… **

**You guys amaze me… **

**And I am going to edit the other 5 chapters that I have typed up, but I'm also going to be working on another Fanfiction, which I hadn't worked on in about a year or more, and had even put up for adoption on , were if anyone wanted it, they could PM me, and I would PM them back with all my notes and whatnot, but I took that down last night and posted the 4th (well, technically 6th, with the introduction chapter and notes chapter (which was a family tree basically)) chapter.**

**Again, I'm _VERY_** **sorry about the HUGE break in work on this chapter, but I've got a job now, and summer's here, which means even more time to procrastinate, like I'm also watching Hulk right now… O.o It's too bright in my living room, I can't see (even though I'm not looking… Oh well, I'll just rewind it, since it's on my DVR…) what the heck is going on… Also, I might be working on other stories, like I said, summer's here, so I'll have more time, I also quit swim team for the summer, but I'm a _HORRIBLE _procrastinator (and damn proud of it!), and a bunch of other things which I can't recall right now… **

**I'm going to end my rant now… It's almost a full page on Word now… **

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 Iggyko

Last Time

"Alfred, are you ok? You don't look alright…" I faintly hear Iggy ask me. I could hear the concern in his voice.

Well, I guess the shock was a little bit much for me, 'cause the next thing I knew, I was waking up to see all of the world counties' faces staring down on me.

Chapter 2 ~ Iggyko

Hetalia Vs. Nyotalia

DeepDarkYetDangerous

"America-san, are you alright?" Japan asked quietly.

"Yeah Aru!" China said loudly. "Are you alright Aru?"

"Yeah…" I said quietly as I slowly tried to get up, only to be held back by Iggy, who told me to stay sitting.

'Ha!' I laughed in my head. 'Doesn't he know I'm probably not going to listen to anything HE says?'

'I must have fallen and hit my head hard.' I thought as I lifted my hand to the back of my head to see if I had a bump. 'Of course… Right in the middle of the back of my head…'

I tried to get up again, but this time, it wasn't Iggy that stopped me, but a pair of hands that appeared suddenly from behind me.

I stopped, looked behind me, and there she was "Amelia".

About a half hour later, the meeting was brought to an end.

Amelia had gone back to her drawing, but left her music off and in her jacket packet, and she joined in the meeting every here and there, telling us what her output on the subject was.

She had some really good ideas that almost everyone in the room liked.

One of her ideas about global warming was that first, we should have a world-wide fund raiser to alert the people of why they should want to put any money towards global warming.

An idea she suggested was to advertise for things like recycling, riding a bike instead of driving a car, carpooling with friends, family, or co-workers, and many more things that definitely would help the world –plus, maybe help unite it as one –in the long run.

Each country had their own ideas for the fund raiser, and no more than five countries could agree on the same idea, so Amelia helped us with this as well.

She said we could all have different fund raisers, but all of the profits would then join together for the end result.

This of course led to another problem –where was the money going to be kept?

Amelia concluded with; in Switzerland.

Anyways, Amelia wanted England to meet 'Iggy' really badly, so both me and England (I was England's ride) stayed afterwards to wait for this 'Iggy'.

About five minutes after everyone from Hetalia had left, this woman, who looked like she was in her early 20s. She had glasses and had her dirty blond hair up in two pigtails that were slightly wavy, and went down to her armpits, and had four Bobby-pins holding her bangs back on her left side, while the right side hung loosely, brushed over to her right. She wore a long-sleeved formal jacket that had a large V-neck cut, which showed the white collared shirt she wore underneath and her black tie. She also wore a tight formal skirt which stopped mid-thigh, making it formal, but at the same time casual and complementing her natural curves. To go along, she was also wearing a pair of back short high-heels that were open on the top and came to a gentle point at the toes. She seemed to be having trouble trying to keep balance of the armful of papers she had in her arms.

"Amelia!" The lady said in relief as she spotted Amelia, but not seeing me and England standing in the room. "Can you please give me a hand with these papers?"

"Yeah!" Amelia said as she raced over to help.

"Wow, remind me to never forget to bring bag for my papers!" the lady sighed as she plopped down in England's seat (he was leaning up against the wall).

"Hey Iggy…" Amelia started.

"No." 'Iggy' said, as she plopped started to rup her temples.

"What? I didn't even start yet!"

"Yes, but every time you start by saying 'Hey Iggy…' or 'Well…" you come up with the damedest questions…" 'Iggy' said.

"Well… I really want you to meet someone!" Amelia tried to convince her.

"I don't want to meet anyone." The second girl said as she propped her head up, still leaning on the table, rubbing her temples. "My head is throbbing…" She complained.

"Fine…" Amelia pouted. "I don't think he wants to meet you either."

"He?" 'Iggy' asked. "Who is this HE?"

"Oh, no one you would want to meet." Amelia sighed, leaning back against the table, teasing the other girl. "I thought your head was throbbing…"

"My head is throbbing, and you're NOT helping." The second girl said, sounding very annoyed. "Now WHO." This seemed more like a demand this time.

"Oh no one." Amelia said as she inspected her nails, which were trimmed down until there was very little nail.

"WHO!" 'Iggy' stood up and grapped Amelia's shoulders and shuck Amelia a slight bit.

"Fine." Amelia said; pleased with the reaction she received. "His name is England."

"Who?" 'Iggy' asked looking quiet confused.

"England!" Amelia said. "You know… That guy you said you really liked… Arthur Kirk-"

Amelia was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

"Don't you dare say a word more." 'Iggy' demanded madly, but quickly released her hand from Amelia's mouth, along with a loud, high pitched squeal too reveal Amelia sticking her tongue out.

This got both me and England to crack up, Amelia to look proud of herself, and 'Iggy' to become beet red.

"Ohmygod! You weren't kidding!"

"Told you so!" Amelia said to the lady who looked like she might start to hyperventilate soon.

"H-h-hi!" she said. "M-m-my n-name is Ko-Iggy!"

"Ah… I think you mean Iggyko, Iggy…" Amelia said then laughed as that caused Iggy to become even redder.

"Wow! I didn't even know anyone could get that shade of red!" Amelia laughed out. "Scratch that, she's getting even redder!"

"Well Iggyko, it's nice to meet you." England said.

"Iggy." Iggyko said.

"What?" England said in confusion.

"Just Iggy. Just call me Iggy." She said quietly almost in a squeak.

Until next time!

Good bye!

And good night for me!

God, it's already 10:54 p.m.!

I'm so happy I finished a chapter the same day I started it!

I'll post it tomorrow though… Or Monday… Forgot tomorrow's Easter…

(Edit 6/5/12- I'm going through, like I said in Chapter 1, and editing things that I had seen that needed changed.

Please feel free to review! It makes me happy!

A happy me is more likely to update faster and be more motivated!

Also feel free to review, even just to say 'You should have done this here', or 'You spelled this wrong here' or whatever!

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3 Frani

Last Time

"Wow! I didn't even know anyone could get that shade of red!" Amelia laughed out. "Scratch that, she's getting even redder!"

"Well Iggyko, it's nice to meet you." England said.

"Iggy." Iggyko said.

"What?" England said in confusion.

"Just Iggy. Just call me Iggy." She said quietly.

Chapter 3~Frani

Hetalia Vs. Nyotalia

. 

Iggy seemed to stop blushing a few minutes later, or rather, as soon as the next country entered the room.

"Bonjour à tous!" (Good afternoon everyone!) Said a woman, dressed in the form fitting double-breasted jacket of the French military uniform. She was also wearing a matching set of black gloves and a tie, with a dark purple cloak and an off white skirt that was a light pinkish-purple at the hem, that went to mid-thighs, and dark-colored knee-high boots. Her dirty-blond, almost brown hair was tied back into an elegant knot, which was also held back by a tiara was made by intertwined twigs of gold, which gleamed golden in the light.

But upon seeing Iggy, she soon added "Oh ... Il vous ... " (Oh… It's you.) upon seeing Iggy in the group.

"… What?" both America and Amelia said at the same time.

"*Sigh* I said 'Good afternoon everyone'." The lady said.

"Oh, you know what?" Amelia said. "Frani, this is America and England! They're from the Hetalia group! America, England, this is Frani, the Nyotalia representative for France."

"Je suis Frani. Ravis de vous rencontrer!" (I'm Frani. Nice to meet you!) She said, in her native tongue, which only she understood giggling as the others had no idea of what she was saying, then translated it into England. "Sorry. I'm Frani. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice, to meet you." England said reluctantly, reaching out his hand to shake hands with Frani.

"Yeah, nice to meet you!" America said energetically. "So? When are the other Nyotalia countries supposed to get here?"

"Anytime between now and about twenty minutes." Amelia said looking at the watch that she had on her left arm. "Maddie said she'd be here by now." The last part seemed more like a thought to herself. "Oh well. More time to work on that question for my history class."

"'Question for my history class?'" America asked. "What questions are these?"

"Wha- Oh. Sorry, talking to myself." Amelia said as she got a purple notebook out of the jade green book bag that was slug over her shoulder and hanging by her left side.

"There were two questions, but we only had to answer one of them. The first question was:

'What if the U.S. had lost the Revolutionary War to the British? Assume the gov of the U.S. had returned to a constitutional monarchy instead of a presidential democracy. How would its purposes, structures, & functions be different? Explain how the gov would provide order, maintain stability, & promote the general welfare?'

"The second question was:

'What if Nazi Germany & the other Axis powers had defeated the U.S. & the Allied in the WWII? Assume the gov of the U.S. became a dictatorship instead of a presidential democracy. How would the purposes, structures, & functions be different? Explain how the gov would provide order, maintain stability, & promote the general welfare.'

"You know, I wonder if we can get extra credit if we answer both questions…" Amelia said lost in thought. "Now, how would the gov be different?" she said, starting to think of how to answer the two questions.

"Should we try to stop those two?" America asked, pointing to Iggyko and Frani, who were now in a full heated feud.

"Nah, it's no use." Amelia said, not looking up from her notebook. "This is why me and Maddie put a bet on them."

"A bet?" England asked.

"Yeah. The bet was that if the two of them were locked in a room together, only one would come out."

"Who did you bet on?" England asked. "Frani?"

"NO!" Amelia shouted in disbelief and shock in her eyes. "Dam Frenchies can't do a darn thing! Especially compared to Iggy. I mean, come on! She used to be a pirate! Pirates are awesome! Plus, Iggy can always use something in her environment to defend herself with- Oh! I forgot to mention another part of the bet –the room was striped clean."

"Wow…You put a lot of faith in Iggy, don't you?" America replied surprised.

"Yeah, well… She's the one who raised me, she one of the best sisters anyone could ever ask for! Yeah we fight a lot, but she always forgives me for that, and she always has THE COOLEST stories ever!"

"Wow. You really do seem to love her." England said. A smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah, both she and Maddie are the two best sisters anyone could ever even wish for. They always forgive me no matter what…" Amelia said a bit slower and quieter this time.

"No matter what…" Amelia whispered, a tear threatening to fall down her face. "No matter what…"

_"Sorry Iggy, but I choose freedom. I'm not a kid any more. I'm not your little sister, either. As of now, I'm declaring my independence." A young girl in a revolutionary uniform, Amelia, said boldly, pointing her musket at the girl, who was also in a revolutionary uniform, but from the other side, who had been knocked onto her knees._

_"I WON'T ALLOW IT!" yelled the second girl, as she leaped up and charged at Amelia and managed to knock the musket out of Amelia's hands._

_"You don't have the strength to stand on your own!" Iggyko yelled at Amelia tears streaking down her face, but that was as obvious, as it was pouring rain at the moment._

_"FIRE!" yelled the soldiers standing behind the two._

_"I-I can't do this…" Iggyko said, dropping down to her knees again, her head bent and her hair coming out of the bun it was in. "You bloody fool… Why… dammit…"_

_"Iggy…" Amelia said, remembering when she was still a child. Iggyko had been there for her. She had been there to comfort her, to help her throughout it all. "You used to be… so big…"_

Notes:

I just realized that I haven't done a disclaimer for any of the chapters of this story, so I'll just do a disclaimer for the whole story. As all of you can guess, I don't own Hetalia. I'm not Japanese… Or even Asian… Just Northern European…

The two history questions: Those are just one of the ways I try to relate to the Hetalia characters. This was one of the assignments we had to do in history. I really do wonder if we can get extra credit for answering both questions…

Iggyko's crush on England: Idk… I really don't know… It just was an idea that came to me while I was typing up the last chapter… I think it was just a cute idea, AND it makes them more human.

The chapter names/ I changed the first chapter's name from 'The Meeting' to 'Amelia': Another idea that came to me last chapter. I was talking to a friend of mine during lunch and BAM! The idea to introduce a new character or two each chapter came to my head. Also, I named the chapters after the characters introduced in that chapter as a way to avoid having to think of a new chapter name each time. Next chapter might be Canako, or Maddie, as I like to call her.


	4. Chapter 4 Maddie

Last Time

"Yeah, both she and Maddie are the two best sisters anyone could ever even wish for. They always forgive me no matter what…" Amelia said a bit slower and quieter this time.

"No matter what…" Amelia whispered, a tear threatening to fall down her face. "No matter what…"

_"Iggy…" Amelia said, remembering when she was still a child. Iggyko had been there for her. She had been there to comfort her, to help her throughout it all. "You used to be… so big…"_

Chapter 4~Maddie

Hetalia Vs. Nyotalia

. 

"Amelia?" called a new voice from the doorway. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" I snapped my head up. 'That voice! I would recognize that voice anywhere!'

"Who's that?" America whispered next to me.

"MADDIE! YOU'RE HERE!" I shouted in joy, jumping up from my seat, enveloping Maddie in a large bear hug.

"Ha-ha! I didn't know I would be missed so much!" Maddie laughed. "Yeah, sorry I got here a bit later then I told you… I had kinda lost track of time and traffic was at a complete stop." She apologized.

"Oh well, you're here now at least." Amelia beamed.

"Hey, you are you two?" Maddie asked once she saw America and England standing there. "Are you two countries?"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Amelia said slapping her forehead with her palm. "Maddie, they are the Hetalia reps for America and England. America, England, this is the Nyotalia rep for Canada; Maddie." She added pointing to the correct country in turn.

"Oh, k." Maddie said, sitting in Canada's chair, but immediately stood back up with a small squeak.

"What? What's wrong?" Amelia asked.

Maddie looked at the chair and picked something up off of it, and said; "I think someone forgot their car key."

There was suddenly a very light knocking at the door and a head popped into the room.

"A-America, what are you doing here?" The young man in the doorway asked.

"Amelia wanted to have me and England meet someone." America responded. "What are you still doing here? I thought you left a while ago?"

"Ha-ha… Yeah, I kinda lost my car key somewhere…" Canada said in a whisper, laughing nervously.

"… Is it on a keychain that says Canada on the side?" Maddie asked Canada.

"Yes. It was on a keychain that said Canada on it. The background also looks like the Canadian flag." Canada confirmed. "Why, have you seen it?"

"… I think a little more than that…" Maddie said. "I didn't realize it was on the chair and accidentally sat on it…" Maddie added, causing Amelia to struggle to keep her laughter in.

"Oh, can I have them though?" Canada asked again, also in almost a whisper.

"Yeah, here. Catch!" Maddie said as she light tossed the keys to Canada from across the table.

"T-thanks." Canada said as he caught the keys.

"Question though." Maddie paused before continuing. "Why does your keychain say Canada?"

"Because I'm Canada!" Canada shouted (His shouting sounded like he was just talking in an indoor voice though).

"Who?" asked Amelia, a confused look on her face. (But if you were to looked carefully, you could see she was trying to refrain from smiling.)

"Ok? Seriously?" Maddie retorted, clearly not amused.

"I'm sorry…" Amelia said, starting to laugh. "I'm sorry, but it was right there!"

*Sigh* "I should have seen that you would say that." Maddie sighed.

"Hey, who else is going to be coming to this meeting?" America asked.

"Well, the superpower countries are all going to be at meetings like this. Plus some other countries that want to come and see what is going on in the world." Amelia stated.

"Superpower countries?" America repeated, sounding shocked. "Do you mean that they all have-"

"No, they don't have superpowers. A superpower country is a country with both political and economical influence." Amelia told America before anyone else got the chance to answer America's question, and even before he got to FINISH his question.

"H-How do you know that?" England asked. "I thought you would be as oblivious to things like that, just like America."

"Nope. OH! Maddie! Did I tell you what I got on my final exams?" Amelia asked excitedly.

"No, what? D in every class?" Maddie guessed, smiling as she teased her 'sister'. "I mean, you didn't even study much."

"NO!" Amelia yelled in shock at her best friend's unfaith in her. "… Well, only in Bio, but I had a straight D in Mr. J's class. And that was mostly because that was a sophomore class and I'm only a freshman!"

"Uh huh… _Right…_ _Sure…_" Maddie said sarcastically.

"It's true! And then, I got a B- in English, a B in Business Foundations, a B+ in Algebra, and an A in Foods I, Orchestra, and Modern World History." (AN- These are my actual final exam grades. The D was the lowest grade, and I was pretty happy it wasn't lower… I sucked at it…)

"In history?" England asked in shock. "What were you learning about?"

"Well, the final exam is only over the second, and last, semester. So the history exam was only over WWI and WWII. But my teacher was awesome and to make just even more awesome, she basically gave us the answers to the exam on the four study sheets she gave us to work on. And she also allowed us to have a note card, of the size she gave us or smaller, and we could either write or type the facts up on it, and we could write/type that up as big or small as we wanted." Amelia explained.

"Did you use this card then?" England asked.

"Well, I just put some names on it and what they did that was so important, which conference meeting was which, and a few key terms, but I didn't really use it much. I just looked at it to be curtain of a few things."

"So you got an A without much help then, Дa?" came a voice from behind the group.

"Oh, hey!" said Maddie, after giving a slight shriek, giving the fact that the new arrival have just spoke while being directly behind Maddie.

NOTES:

Well- new chapter up and going! Well, I really hope you liked this chapter! I've got a very important quest for you all now, the prize- a wonderful virtual cookie! JJJJ Now, who wouldn't want that?


	5. Chapter 5 Lucy, Monika, and Daisy

Last Time

"So you got an A without much help then, Дa?" came a voice from behind the group.

"Oh, hey!" said Maddie, after giving a slight shriek, giving the fact that the new arrival have just spoke while being directly behind Maddie.

Chapter 5~ Lucy, Monika, and Daisy

Hetalia Vs. Nyotalia

. 

(AN: Anyone who can guess who it is that is telling this chapter on the first time that they read through this chapter gets a nice, gooey, fresh out of the computer virtual cookie!)

"Oh hey Lucy." Maddie said quietly when she saw who it was behind her.

The new arrival was standing behind where Maddie had just been standing (as Maddie had jumped a bit when the new arrival spoke up).

She –the new comer –had long, beige –blonde, hair that went down to the middle of her back. She wore a light pink dress and a matching head band. She also wore small brown boots that only came up about half way up her shins, but were mostly covered up by her dress, which, including the inch or so of lace at the bottom, came down almost to her ankles.

I could feel that this young lady –who looked like she was only in her late teens/ early 20s –had a very powerful aura around her.

But even so, she had this child-like smile on her face as she rocked back and forth on her heels, holding the handle of the shovel that was upside down, with the tip firmly planted in the carpet in front of her.

Even though everyone in the room so far (which was just Amelia, Maddie, Iggy, Frani, America, and me, and I thought there was someone else in the room, but that might just be my imagination…) was giving her odd looks, she just smiled and watched all of us with her light purple eyes, which, as they fell on me, felt like they could see right into my soul.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence Maddie finally broke it, introducing the girl as Lucy; the Nyotalia representation of Russia, and telling Lucy who America and I were.

I don't think I could have –or would have –expected anything more or less than that for the Nyotalia representation of Russia I guess.

"Hurry up Daisy! The meeting should be starting soon!" came a heavily German accented voice, booming from the hall.

"But Monika! The meeting-" came an Italian voice, trying to get the German one to listen, but was cut off instead.

"No buts! Because of you lollygagging around we're going to be late!"

As this sentence was finished, the doors burst open, revealing two girls panting.

The first girl sort of reminded me of Germany. She had short blonde hair that stuck to her forehead from sweat from both running and the heat from outside (it had been in the 90s (F°) for at least a week or two now).

She was wearing a white tank-top, navy blue slacks, and was carrying the matching top in her right arm. She also had a pair of high heels in her right hand, a few manila folders that had a bunch of papers in them that she was holding with her right arm, and a pair of headphones around her neck. She looked around the room with her blue eyes and looked quite puzzled when she realized that barely anyone had arrived yet.

The second girl, who was right behind the first, bent down to catch her breath. This girl had light brown hair that was up in a sloppy ponytail, but still had her bangs down, which framed her face and a single hair that stuck out from her bangs and curled. This girl wore a casual yellowish peachy colored shirt that had a lace trim around the arms and a string tie –which wasn't tied –around the waist, hanging to the side. It also had three buttons at the top –which were unbuttoned –revealing the white camie she wore underneath. She also had a white pair of slacks on.

"Monika." The second girl said with a sigh as she stood up and walked over to the first girl. She looked to be about five or so inches shorter than the first girl –who the second girl referred to as Monika.

"I was trying to tell you; you forgot your phone at my house. That's what I had to go back and get." The shorter girl told Monika, holding out her hand, holding a shiny purple object over to her. "The meeting was going to be delayed an hour. Something popped up, but I don't know all of the details."

The blond girl, Monika, just stared at first, the Italian, then the phone, then back to the Italian, then, slowly, she took the phone, flipped it open, and read a message she had received. She glanced at the clock behind her above the door and started to walk over to Germany's chair, set her folders down on the table, sat down, and plopped her head onto the table.

"Face… meet Herr Table…. Herr Table… meet face…" Monika said slowly –after a small ow –face still on table, hands in her lap.

The other girl went over to the seat to the right of Monika –Italy's chair –and set her things down. Then she realized us standing here and cheerfully walked over.

"Hi Daisy!" Amelia greeted the Italian –Daisy's her name then… That's a pretty name…

"Hey Amelia." Daisy responded, then saw America and I. "Oh, hello. I'm sorry I don't think I recognize who you two are." She said to America and I, sticking out her hand.

"Why hello. I'm -" I start to say, before America cut both my sentence and air off.

""Ha-ha!" Laughed America, with his overly loud laugh. "I'm America! And this is England!" He said, slinging an arm around my neck. Now that I think about it, it did look like Amelia was starting to not like America (who blames her). But as I was saying, no matter how hard I tried to struggle and get free of America's grip, I just couldn't. I could feel the blood rushing to my head. I felt like I was about to pass out as Amelia turned and looked over at me and America, arms crossed and not looking too happy, and noticed my beet red, almost purple face and limp arms and ran over to release me from America's inhuman strength.

"Wha-? Hey! What's up with you?" America asked Amelia, who was trying to pry America's arm off of my neck, as America unconsciously tightened up his grip. But he must have realized her intentions when she got me out of his grasp and I collapsed on the ground, gasping for air.

"You _idiot_!" I faintly heard Amelia scream, most likely at America. "If he were a human, you easily would have killed him! Your death grip there very easily would have snapped some human's neck!"

"Well, sorry! I didn't mean him any harm! I didn't -" America started, but was cut off by Amelia.

"You what? Didn't realize? You know, I thought that the other countries had just been exaggerating when they say all of this stuff about you being annoying, narcissistic, an idiot, and everything else they call you!" Amelia screamed at America. She sounded like she was trying to hold back tears and, as I looked up from my spot on the floor, I could see she was failing, as a tear ran down her face. I looked behind me and saw America, nothing but anger in both his expression and in his eyes.

"I'm not like that!" America said in disbelief.

"Yes! Yes you are!" Amelia screamed. Tears were now dangerously close to falling down her face.

"You know…" she started quietly, starting to shake violently. Her head was bent down and her golden blonde hair covered her face. Her hands were in tight fists by her sides. "I really _tried_ to ignore those comments. I thought you would be different."

Amelia looked up at America, pure hatred, disgust, and betrayal in her eyes.

"I thought that maybe you would be different. I thought maybe you would care about others. I thought maybe you wouldn't be the asshole I had heard about." Amelia said, taking a step closer with each word. (She had been thrown back by America as he let go of me… Or more like put off balance and sent back about five to ten feet backwards before she fell down.) Amelia was, at this point only two feet from America at this point, and stopped walking. "But I see now… I see very clearly… That you're just some asshole who thinks he can save the world, only to make everything ten times worse."

And I have to say, I'm so glad I was watching at this point, for before I knew it…

She punched America…

In the nose…

And ran from the room…

No one in the room moved for what seemed like a lifetime or two, but what was really only about a few seconds.

Maddie was the first to move.

She looked at America –who was frozen in place; amazed that she had just punched him, and hurt him, not her –Maddie glared at America, walked up to him, and frankly, back –handed him. (Much to Canada's approval –yes, he's still here… Maybe… Somewhere…)

After back –handing America, Maddie ran out of the room after Amelia.

I sat up, looking up at America to see what his reaction was, to first, being punched in the nose, then back –handed.

And, frankly, I couldn't help but to laugh at what I saw.

America was standing there, a look of shock, disbelief, and a few other emotions across his face as he started in front of him at the door, which was about 20 feet in front of him.

There was blood trickling down from his nose –which was bent at an angle that I'm sure noses aren't supposed to bend at, and not to mention the bright red handprint that was on his right cheek.

**Yeah… Don't ask why I had that fighting scene in this chapter/story… A lack of ideas and no lack of boredom, as I was in the car back from my family reunion up in Wisconsin…**

**Well, this was fun to write on the way home… And the first page only took me about four hours to write too! Heeheehee… Then the last four pages I wrote in about four hours. Then the next day (yesterday) I wrote the last two pages. Then today I typed it all up! Yay! This is the fastest I've ever finished a chapter!**

**Oh! I almost forgot! That challenge at the top! I want to know who can guess who was narrating the story!**

**Those who can get a free, nice, gooey, fresh out of the computer virtual cookie! =3**


	6. Chapter 6 Comfort and Curses

Last Time

Maddie was the first to move.

She looked at America –who was frozen in place; amazed that she had just punched him, and hurt _him_, not _her_ –Maddie glared at America, walked up to him, and frankly, back –handed him. (Much to Canada's approval –yes, he's still here… Maybe… Somewhere…)

After back –handing America, Maddie ran out of the room after Amelia.

I sat up, looking up at America to see what his reaction was, to first, being punched in the nose, and then back –handed.

And, frankly, I couldn't help but to laugh at what I saw.

America was standing there, a look of shock, disbelief, and a few other emotions etched across his face as he started in front of him at the door, which was about 20 feet in front of him.

There was blood trickling down from his nose –which was bent at an angle that I'm sure noses aren't supposed to bend at, and not to mention the bright red handprint that was on his right cheek.

Chapter 6~ Comfort & Curses

Hetalia Vs. Nyotalia

. 

"H-hey?" Iggy started, remembering something. "How can you see all of us as ourselves?"

"What do you mean?" England asked Iggy as he got up from his spot on the floor.

"W-well," Iggy scratched the back of her head, looking down at the floor to her left. A small blush was settled on her checks. "There's this ancient curse placed on the Hetalia counties. One that was designed so that no Hetalia country could escape. Even the newer countries like America or the new country of South Sudan, who was created this last summer have this curse."

But Iggy was interrupted by America.

"Hey, it's not like I'm some brand new country! I'm already 236 years old!"

"Yes America. I know. Amelia has told me a few times." Iggy said. "Then she said how she thought that was a large number compared to the average life of a human and then felt old."

A short pause.

*Sigh* "Well, as I was saying, 236 is not that old compared to other countries like England, France, and others. For goodness sake, I don't even know how old I even am!"

"You don't? How can you not know your own age?" America asked in disbelief, still not completely over that punch delivered to his nose.

"Because, depending on who you talk to, England was either formed sometime between the mid-3rd century, thru the 7th century. Although, most historians agree around 457-477." Iggy explained, but added with a heavy sigh "You know what, just because the country of England was formed that long ago." Iggy said, and then cut off America, who opened his mouth to say more. "Anyways, not even the newest countries can escape the curse."

"Sorry to interrupt, but you never said what the curse was." England informed the British, pigtailed female.

"OH! Sorry! I got distracted…" Iggy scratched the back of her head again nervously. "Well basically, the curse makes it so that not unless both the Hetalia country and the same country from another group, like Nyotalia or Scandinavia and the World [1] are there. If, for say, America were to meet me or maybe the Scandinavia and the World, oh I don't, maybe Italy as a random example, then America would see me as England and the Scandinavia and the World Italy as one of the Italian brothers. If he would see him as Northern Italy though, he would probably be VERY confused. I think he acts more like Southern Italy from what I've heard."

"Really?" England asked. "I didn't know there was even a curse on us?"

"Yes. There always has been, up until now I believe. I don't know what could have broken the curse though."

"Hey," America asked slowly, unsure of the information he knew. "What about my states, and every country's capitals and providences and everything else they have that all have personifications? What do other countries see them as?"

"Huh? The capitals too? I-I didn't even know they have personifications!" Iggy and England exclaimed in shock, both in harmony.

"Y-You don't know? How could you not? England, you've met the states before. And I KNOW that you've met D.C. before." America asked them slowly.

"I-I just thought it was just your county that had that! I-I didn't know it was a world-wide thing!"

"Yeah, London comes over to hang out with Logan every now and then. She's even in his band. I think she and California both play the drums for the band. When one can't show, the other plays the drums. When they're both there, I believe she plays the guitar…" America rambled on.

"Wait a minute. Who's Logan, I thought we were talking about capitals?" Iggy questioned. Completely confused.

"Logan is my capital, D.C. That's his humanoid name." America explained. [2]

"Humanoid, eh chap?" England inquired quizzically. "I didn't know you even had that word in your vocabulary."

"You know, England, I'm actually a lot smarter than you put me out for." America bit back, not even attempting to hide the venom, which laced its way around each of those words like a cobra.

"But back to what we were talking about before." Iggy said, feeling the tension rising up around the two blond males.

The idea about the curse seemed to make sense to America, England, and Canada –where ever the heck he was though.

"Sense both England I are in the same room,-" Iggy started.

"Any Hetalia country would see me/you as my/yourself!" Both Englands finished in unison, -the male England thru clenched teeth though, as he returned America's death glare with one of his own. [3]

America looked back and forth between the two with a look of confusion still clutching his crooked nose with a hotel towel that Fem!Italy had fetched for him with his left hand, tilting his head back to stop the bleeding, from the seat he had just sat down in. "That was kinda creepy you guys… You were in perfect harmony…"

"Amelia!"

Maddie had run after her "sister".

Of course, the two weren't actually sisters, but they had grown up together and were close enough, in physical appearances, mental relationship, and in any other ways two (straight) girls could get. [4]

But Maddie hadn't seen something like this coming.

She had never expected Amelia to punch America in the nose, which she was pretty sure Amelia had broken.

But that was about five minutes ago.

Maddie was now racing after Amelia, and had managed to both lose track of Amelia and herself.

After about five minutes of trying to find either her way back to the room, or to somewhere she could recognize, Maddie finally reached the lobby.

"Excusez-moi, madame?"[5] Maddie gasped, out of breath from running so long at the speed she had been running at, not meaning to speak in French, but it just came out that way. She found when she became over emotional, or out of breath, she usually spoke French better than English.

She was in luck. The lady at the reception desk spoke both French and English.

"Oui? Comment puis-je vous aider?"[6] She asked kindly.

"Avez-vous vu une femme dirigée par un li ya quelques instants? Elle était probablement pleurer."[7] Maddie asked quickly, leaning on the countertop as she tried to regain her breath.

"Portant une veste blue foncé et des jeans?"[8] The lady confirmed looking up from her computer.

"Oui! Savez-vous où elle pourrait avoir été àla tête?"[9]

"Eh bien, elle a couru hors du bâtiment et a couru vers la gauche. Et voir comment la seule chose à la gauche est emballée petites boutiques assez près qu'il n'ya pas de ruelles, et puis le quai et la mer, elle est probablement vers le bas sur les quais."[10] The receptionist lady told Maddie kindly.

"Merci beaucoup!"[11] Maddie hastily thanked her, running towards the doors.

'Amelia's probably under the dock.' Maddie thought. 'She knows almost every nick and cranny in her country like the back of her hand! So she must know about it!'

Maddie ran faster down the street she was on, passing the small local businesses that were on the sides of the road, closely packed together, leaving no spaces in-between different buildings.

"Veh~" Italy cooed softly, a little annoyed that they had to return to the meeting room. "Germany? Why did they want us to all come back?"

"I ton't veally know Felicano." Germany sighed.

Germany and the Northern personification of Italy were both walking out of the store they had been browsing through to waste some time before they had to head back to the meeting room.

But they were stopped by the site of a young female, who looked to be in her late teens or early twenties.

She had dirty blond hair and was wearing a brown U.S. bomber jacket –which was very similar to America's. She was also wearing a very short skirt.

Even though she was running by quickly, and the two country representatives couldn't see much through the heavy New York crowd, they could tell two more things.

First, she was a country. And a powerful one at that. The Hetalia countries had discovered they could easily tell if someone was a country representative. It was almost like a small part of their subconsiousness knew if they were a representative.

Second, they could tell she was crying.

The girl slowed down at the edge of the dock, quickly looked around her –not looking back towards the direction she had just come from –and then quickly disappeared behind the brick wall to her right.

"L-Ludwig! I wonder why she was crying." Italy asked in shock and confusion.

"U-Uh… D-Do you think zat ve should follow her? I think zat she vas a country." Germany asked Italy, also in both shock and confusion.

Amelia ran.

She didn't know where she planned on running to though, but just let her feet guide her, not stopping until she ran out of road.

Stop just before the road dead-ended into the dock, she hadn't realized where she had been running, so she stopped to look around quickly, instantly recognizing where she was.

Then she remembered the "secret path" that was to her right, which was basically wear a few bricks had fallen loose and then got knocked out of the wall, creating a hole, revealing the openness of the underside of the dock.

Amelia crouched down as she entered the hole, which was only about two or three feet tall, and about a foot or so high off the ground, so as not to hit her head upon entering.

All she could think about as she walked down to the shore of the water and sat down on a large stone that was a foot from the water was how she had run out of the building the UN meeting was done in, and all that had happened in that room.

She had long since stopped her sobs, but a few stubborn tears still rolled down her flushed cheeks, as she stared out towards the brilliant blue Atlantic Ocean.

'Why did I do that?' Amelia asked herself repeatedly, so many questions bouncing around in her head, that moment still bouncing around in her head like a child who had too much sugar. 'Why was I so, so, so, infuriated by Alfred's actions?'

"_You__ idiot__!__" I yelled at America. __"If he were a human, you easily would have killed him! Your death grip there very easily would have snapped some human's neck!"_

'I guess I dealt with the situation pretty badly.' Amelia thought. 'But no country could have ever survived being strangled like that! It could very easily injure not only their physical body, but could, or would actually, also injure their country as well!'

'That idiot though! He needs to learn to realize the world around him, and realize the world doesn't revolve around him.' She keep reasoning to herself for her actions.

"Well, sorry! I didn't mean him any harm! I didn't -" America started, but I cut him off before he could utter anymore of his nonsense.

"_You what? Didn't realize? You know, I thought that the other countries had just been exaggerating when they say all of this stuff about you being annoying, narcissistic, an idiot, and everything else they call you!" I screamed at him. I was perfectly aware of the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes, as I failed at blinking back, as they continuously rolled down my cheeks._

_I glared at America._

_All that I could see in his eyes was anger._

_Nothing else._

_He didn't seem to care about anything except the fact that he was being insulted by me._

_Not caring about the fact that it was like he was tearing up my heart, soul, and hopes into a million tiny little pieces and stomping on them with each word the two of us yelled at each other._

_Oh, and while he was wearing cleats._

"_I'm not like that!" America said in disbelief._

"_Yes! Yes you are!" I screamed back at him. The tears that I had been struggling to hold back now broke through the figurative dams I had tried to build up, and formed miniature rivers down my cheeks._

"_You know…" I started quietly, my body starting to shake violently from my sobs. I bent my head down towards the ground, my short-cut blond hair fell, creating a make-shift veil, hiding my face from most of the room. My hands clenched into fists as I started walking towards America from the spot a few feet back that he had knocked me back to. "I really __tried__ to ignore those comments. I thought you would be different."_

_I glared at him again, feeling the full pain of all my shattered hopes and dreams, and my also shattered heart and spirit._

_The hatred, disgust, and betrayal that replaced the broken trust._

'I really don't know what to do now.' Amelia thought. 'I want to forgive him, but I really don't know if I can, or even if I should. I mean, I did punch him in the face…'

Amelia was too deep in thought though to notice the two sets of footsteps that kept getting closer and closer.

But she wouldn't realize that she had been followed for a few minutes now.

"_I thought that __maybe__ you would be different. I thought __maybe__ you would care about others. I thought __maybe__ you wouldn't be the asshole I had heard about." I told America harshly through clenched teeth, getting both closer to America and louder with each word._

_At this point, I was only about two feet from him, when I uttered under my breath: "But I guess I see now… I see very clearly now… I see the childish fool that you are… You're just some asshole, who thinks he can save the world; only to make everything ten times worse than it was before you touched it."_

_He was about to open his big mouth to say something back, but I stopped his remark with a swift punch that hit its mark on his face._

"Excuse me? Fraulien?" Germany called out to Amelia, extending his right arm to gently grab her right shoulder, in what he hoped was conveyed as what was an attempt for comport to the young American.

Amelia jumped at her shoulder being grabbed gently, and spun around, expecting it to be Maddie, but was shocked by the site of the German and Italian that stood behind her, looking at her with concern obvious on their faces.

"W-What do you want?"Amelia demanded.

She knew who exactly her two followers were, but had no clue why they were following her. She hadn't done anything that would cuase them to follow her that she was aware of.

"Veh~ We saw you crying and wanted to know why. Can we be of any help?" Italy cooed softly. "We also would like to know who you are. We sensed that you were a country, but we don't recognize you." Italy finished explaining.

Amelia looked back and forth between Germany and Italy with confusion.

'Why would Germany and Italy want to help me?' Amelia wondered. 'I mean, I understand why Italy might, he's just so friendly and carefree, but Germany?'

Then a thought ran through her mind.

The curse.

She paused, and then slowly started to laugh.

"Vat are you laughing at?" Germany asked Amelia, who was laughing hysterically at this point.

"Y-you s-see me a-as my-myself, don't you?" Amelia asked between gasps for air.

"V-vat? Vat do you mean 'as yourself'?" Germany questioned, quite confused.

"T-the curse o-on H-Hetalia." Amelia choked out between her giggles, which were subsiding.

"Curse?" Germany repeated in total confusion, this obviously being the first time he had ever heard of any curse being put on the Hetalia representatives.

"Yes." Amelia started, calming down from her fit of giggles. "The curse on Hetalia, so that when or if they ever meet a country from another group, like Nyotalia, which I'm from, it's basically the opposite gender of the Hetalia countries. Or Scandinavia and the world, which I'm pretty sure is real… It's at least a web-comic… But anyways, if the Hetalia countries ever cross paths with a country from another group, they will only see the Hetalia rep of that group, unless it happens to be the same country as the Hetalia rep. But that's the only exception." Amelia explained. "The same goes for the country capitals, states, providences, and whatever else has a personification. I think the only Hetalia countries that even know the existence of the state, providences, capitals and whatnot are America and Canada. I don't know about anyone else though."

"Canada? Who is that?" Italy asked.

"The country north of America." Amelia sighed. "He's the second largest country in the world. Only second to Russia."

"I've never heard of him." Italy replied. "But you're from a different group, ¿Sí? There's only med Germany here, so you must be either Italy or Germany,"

T-that's the thing." Amelia started. "I'm not the representative of Germany or Italy. Those are Daisy and Monika. I represent the Nyotalia representative of the United States of America." She finished slowly, unsure of how the two male countries would respond.

"E-eek! Y-you're Americana!" Italy squeaked before hiding behind Germany, looking over Germany's broad shoulder at Amelia.

Amelia looked at Italy with confusion.

"Yes, I am. I don't know why you're hiding though. It's not like I'm going to hurt you or anything." Amelia stated, clearly confused. "If anything, for all I know, you could attack _**me**_. And last I checked, that's not how it works, where the attacked follow the attacker –who don't even know that they're being followed." She reasoned to the two men, especially Germany, who had visibly stiffened, readying himself for an attack, but relaxed when he heard what Amelia had to say.

They continued this conversation for a few more minutes, as a new onlooker silently joined the group, watching them from the shadows.

Earlier

'Finally!' Maddie thought as she ran. 'Finally I can see Amel-'

Her thoughts were cut short as she saw Germany and Italy chase after Amelia.

"Ame-!" Maddie started to yell, but cut her yell short.

'Wait! If I yell out to Amelia, then Germany and Italy may hear me. Plus they might not even hear me at all through this New York crowd.' Maddie thought to herself.

Maddie ran off to catch up with Amelia, Germany, and Italy.

'Well, time to use my Canadian invisibility skills for good now, I guess.'

**So I found the notebook I wrote this story in!**

**A-Actually it was buried under a bunch of stuff on my desk in my room, so I think I may have found it before, but just never got around to typing it up before I forgot it was there and buried it on accident… **

**I sooooooo sorry for the wait though!**

**Please don't hunt me down and kill me!**

**Or flame at the least!**

**Please no flames!**

**I find it funny, but annoying and weird that this is my LEAST FAVORITE story of mine, but everyone else seems to love it…**

**I actually had to edit through it and change a BUNCH of stuff since it had gotten SOOOO OOC, to the point I had gotten myself into a corner…**

**I was stuck between a rock and this story… Forget about the hard place…**

**And actually, as of lately, I've been drifting away from Hetalia, and first I went to Marvel (with first the Fantastic Four, then to the Avengers), then I got into the Teen Young Justice bridged (that's just pure epicness btw), hen after a bunch of searching, FINALLY found the first episode of that, and have been watching that every here and there for the past for few days…**

**Enough of my rambling, here are the notes I have for the story:**

**[1]**** Scandinavia and the World (SatW) does not belong to me. It belongs to Humon on DeviantART. Go Google it though if you don't know what it is. She has her own website: . I LOVE her comics though! (Hint the newest are on the top, so start reading from the bottom up. It may make a bit more sense that way… I found that out AFTER reading it almost all the way through… Starting from the top….)**

**[2]**** The capitals thing is from another story I'm writing. (All 50 of Them!) That story had NO plot, but now does, and I'm thinking of changing the title.**

**[3]**** The me/you thing is where they would say something different than the other. Iggy would say the word before the /, and England would say the word after the /.**

[4] **Yes, I know, Maddie and Amelia actually are sisters, but with both their relationship and the curse are things that my mind has thought up for a cool plot (for now… I still don't really have anywhere for this story to go… I REALLY need to stop starting things that don't have any plot… )**

**[5]**** "Excuse me, ma'am?"**

**[6]**** "Yes? How can I help you?"**

**[7]**** "Have you seen a woman run by a few moments ago? See was probably crying."**

**[8]**** "Wearing a dark blue jacket and jeans?"**

**[9]**** "Yes! Do you know where she might have been heading?"**

**[10]**** "Well, she ran out of the building and ran to the left. And seeing how the only thing to the left is little shops packed close enough that there are no alleyways, and then the dock and the sea, she's probably down at the docks."**

**[11]**** "Thank you so much!"**

**[12}****¿Sí?**** is Italian and Spanish for yes. I don't know about Italian, but I have taken Spanish I, and in Spanish, if you are asking someone a question like I had here: "But you're from a different group,** **¿Sí?****", then you would only have the question have the question marks around it.**


End file.
